A Dangerous Friendship
by write4evr
Summary: Clary Fray was just a normal ten year old with a crush on a very abnormal boy named Jace. Clary didnt know how different Jace was until being his friend  pulled her into a very different, very dangerous world. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Lalalala I am ALWAYS starting something new when I should be working on something I already started…oh well. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter One**

(Clary POV)

I was sitting by some dandelions in the grass, putting antennas on the butterfly I was drawing, when I heard loud laughter. I looked in the general direction of where the laughter had come from and saw nothing but a bunch of trees. _Who would be back there,_ I asked myself. I listened for a few more seconds, waiting to see if the laughter would come again, and when it didn't I started drawing again, thinking that maybe I'd imagined the laughter.

I was examining my butterfly, wondering if one wing really was bigger than the other or if I was just imagining it, when I heard the laughter again. I looked angrily up at the trees. I was not imagining that. I glanced behind me to see what my mom was doing. She was sitting on a towel reading a book a few feet away, not paying attention to me. I got up quietly and ran over into the trees, my curiosity getting the best of me. Curiosity killed the cat. Good thing I'm not a cat.

I smiled at my own little joke as I wandered farther into the trees. I walked for a few more minutes and then sighed, putting my free hand on my hip. There wasn't anything here but _trees._ Maybe the laughter had come from over left more…

Just as I'd started to walk more to my left, I heard the laughter again, louder and clearer. It was coming from straight ahead, and I had to be close if it could be that loud. I half ran half walked towards the noise, and stopped short when the trees broke into a small clearing. In the clearing was the source of the laughter.

There were two boys, one blonde haired and the other black haired. The blonde was obviously younger then the black haired boy, but they both looked like they were older than me. The blonde was polishing…a blade? Interesting. The darker haired boy was shooting arrows at a tree across the clearing from him, lining the arrows up and down the tree trunk. Some went high enough that I didn't know how he'd get them down. They were talking quietly to each other. I watched, hiding behind a few trees.

The blonde said something, looking down at his blade as he talked, and the dark haired boy laughed. The dark haired boy said something back and the blonde snickered. "Wow Alec. Simply wow." The blonde said to the Alec, the black haired boy. Alec grinned and shot another arrow.

I watched them both, but mostly the blonde haired boy. He was beautiful, in an almost unearthly way. I looked at my sketch book in my hand and thought about drawing him, but I didn't know if I'd be able to get him right. He was just so…perfect. And my drawings were nowhere near perfect.

"Do you think we should have brought Izzy?" Alec asks the blonde boy. "Nah. She's only ten, she's hardly started training yet, and so if we brought her she wouldn't have had anything to do except annoy _me._" The blonde replied. I made a face at them even though they couldn't see it. _I_ was ten. It's not that young. It's double digits. "Huh…that's true." Alec replied, walking up to the tree to pull his arrows out.

The blonde haired boy watched Alec, and in a movement so quick it blurred he threw the blade he'd been holding. It struck the tree Alec was at, just inches from Alec's hand. Alec stared with wide eyes at the blade as the golden haired boy grinned. "Hey. I didn't miss." He said smugly. Alec blinked and glared at the other boy. "Ya, you didn't. Holy Angel Jace, what if you _had_ missed?" Alec asked, pulling the blade out of the tree and throwing it so it landed in the grass by Jace. Jace shrugged. "It's called a rune. Draw one." He said simply.

A _rune?_ I wonder what _that_ is, I thought to myself. And what about the blonde kids name, was it a nickname? I sure hope so, because Jace, though it was kind of pretty and suited the blonde boy well-or so I thought so-was a bit weird for a real first name.

Ya, I sat there and wondered about Jace's name, but I didn't wonder why he was playing with knives. I'm strange that way. I got up silently after that, feeling satisfied with knowing that I hadn't imagined the laughter.

As I walked back towards where my mom was, I wished that Izzy-whoever she was-had been with Alec and Jace. Maybe I could have talked to her, and gotten to know the boys better.

Something about them just…caught my attention and held it tight. I don't know what it was, but it had me hoping that I'd see those two again.

Especially the beautiful, golden boy with the funny name, Jace.

I sat down where I was before and looked at my mom. She was still reading her book. She glanced over at me and smiled, then looked back at her book, tucking a stray strand of red hair behind her ear. My mom was pretty. I hoped I looked like her someday.

I lay down on my stomach and flipped my sketch book open to the page that I'd stuck my pencil in, my mind still on the strange boys from the clearing.

Slowly and carefully I started to draw the look of triumph on Jace's face and the look of shock on Alec's face when Jace had thrown the blade at the tree right by Alec's hand and made it. When I was done with that I filled in the trees and the blade.

It didn't turn out half bad. I closed my sketch book and put my head on my arms. I really, _really_ hoped I'd see those boys again. They fascinated me, and I had to admit it: I thought Jace was cute.

**Alright, so what did you think? Was it ok? Did you pick up on how everyone's younger in this? I should hope so; I **_**did **_**say that Clary was ten :) Alright, so review and maybe I'll update soon. Love ya! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter twooooo…enjoy it! :)**

**Chapter Two**

(Clary POV)

The next day, Monday, after school I was walking home with Simon. "So, what did you do yesterday?" He asked, shifting his backpack from his right shoulder to his left. I shrugged as the two boys I'd seen yesterday flashed through my mind. "Nothing really. I drew at the park." I replied. "Cool. What did you draw?" Simon asks, pushing his glasses up farther on his nose. "Just a butterfly and some bo…some blue flowers." I said. I mentally face palmed. I'd almost said that I'd drawn some boys. Not only did I not want to explain the boys I'd seen, but I also didn't want to make it sound like I'd stalked them…which I kinda did. "Oh, that's cool. You'll have to show them to me sometime." Simon replied, smiling at me. I smiled back, but I mentally face palmed again. Now I'd actually have to draw some blue flowers.

"So…" I start, wanting to change the subject, "Do you maybe wanna ride bikes after homework and stuff?" I ask. Simon sighed. "I wish. But you know how I didn't do too well on that last math test we took?" Simon asks. I nod my head yes. "Well my mom wants me to stay home and study for the one we have tomorrow." Simon says. "Oh, well that really sucks. Maybe tomorrow then?" I ask. He grinned. "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow, kay Clary?" He said, turning to walk up to his house. I nodded. "Sure. Bye Simon." I said, waving.

I walked quickly back to my house, wanting to get there, do my homework, and go back to the park.

Yes, I wanted to see those boys again. I just felt a weird connection to them…and I had to see if they'd be there. Maybe I'd even talk to them today. Maybe.

An hour later I'd finished my homework, had a snack, and had _begged_ my mom to let me go. After agreeing to be less than an hour, and to bring her cell phone and call when I got there, she agreed to let me go. I pulled on a zip up sweatshirt, grabbed my sketch book, and hurried out the door before she could change her mind.

I quickly walked the few blocks to the park and as soon as I got there I went through all those trees to find the clearing. When I got close to where I thought it was I slowed down and tried to be quiet, in case the boys _were_ there. When I got close and looked in between a couple of trees, one of them was there. The blonde. Jace.

(Jace POV)

I'd been distractedly twirling a blade in between my fingers when a flash of red made me jump. I looked around, confused. Had it been a cardinal? Maybe…but it was a bit big. Maybe a fox? I shrugged and let it go. I didn't care, as long as it left me alone.

When I saw it again, I looked up in annoyance. I looked in the trees and instead of seeing a fox or a bird I saw…a girl? Ya, that was definitely a girl. A girl with a sketch book. How lovely. I wonder if she can see me, or if she's just here. I had a rune on me that would keep a normal mundie from seeing me. I watched her look at her sketch book for a few more minutes and then started twirling my blade again. She looked normal enough. I doubted she could see me.

"So what's with the knife?" I jumped when she spoke, because I'd _sworn_ that she couldn't see me. I looked over at her. "I'm playing with it, as bad as that seems." I replied. She nodded and rolled her eyes. "Ya. You're going to end up cutting yourself, I hope you know that." She replies. I chuckled. Ya, she didn't know what I was. She didn't have a _clue_. "Maybe. I don't bite by the way. You don't have to crouch in the tick infested grass." I said. She laughed and stood up, walking into the clearing. "Ya, I know you probably don't bite. But the knife made me a bit nervous." She replied, grinning. When she came closer I noticed that her eyes were a bright, intense green color. "Ah. I see. Well, I get that a lot." I said, putting the knife down.

"Do you? So you _always_ play with knives in your free time?" She asked, sitting down and leaning against a tree, her sketch book propped up on her knees. I shrugged. "Sure. What do _you_ do in your free time?" I ask. "I draw. Like a normal person." She teased. I breathed a laugh. "I see. Are you any good?" I ask. She bit her lip and looked down, her fire red hair falling into her eyes. "I don't know. I guess so." She replied shyly. "Can I see?" I ask, motioning to her sketch book. She looked at me for a minute and then shrugged. "Sure." She said, standing up, walking over to me, and handing me the sketch book.

(Clary POV)

Oh. My. God!

I'd just handed one of my most personal possessions to a super cute, older boy. I didn't even care that he could be insane and pull that knife on me. He flipped to the first page and his eyes went soft when he saw the falcon I'd drawn. "You're very good." He said quietly. I blushed and bit my tongue to keep from screaming in happiness. _He thought I was a good drawer_. "Thanks." I said calmly. He looked at the falcon for a few more seconds, then blinked and flipped to the next page, his eyes going cold again. I noticed the color of his eyes then, and they were beautiful. They were…golden. Bright and golden.

Gosh, he just got even more perfect. He flipped slowly through the rest of the book, and I watched him quietly. When he'd seen the last thing I'd drawn he handed me the sketch book and smiled softly. "They were all good. But I liked the flacon the best." He said as he picked up his blade again. "Thanks." I repeated. I sat down in the grass and he leaned against a nearby tree. We stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, and then I thought of a question that might tell me who Izzy and Alec were. "So…do you have any siblings?" I asked.

He threw the knife at a tree across from him and grinned when it stuck right in the middle of the trunk. Then he looked down at me. "Sort of." He said, walking across the clearing to get his knife. "Sort of? How can you _sort of_ have siblings?" I asked, watching him. He pulled the blade out of the tree and turned to look at me. "Well…I mean I have siblings. But we aren't related by blood." He explained. "Oh…so were you adopted, or were they?" I asked. "I was." He replied. "Oh…" I said, wondering what had happened to his parents. "Well…how old are they?" I asked, shaking the thought of his parents from my mind. I didn't want to think about it. "Well, Max is eight, Izzy is ten, and Alec is fourteen." He replied. Ah. Izzy and Alec were his _siblings._ Got it.

"So how old are _you?_" I asked. "Twelve. How about you? Do you have siblings, and how old are you?" He asked. I almost grimaced. I didn't want him to stop hanging out with me because I was so much younger than him. "No, I don't have siblings. I'm an only. And I'm ten." I said, rushing over the part about my age, worried about what he might think. He just nodded. "Cool." He said. "Mmmmhm." I mumbled. I glanced down at the cell phone in my pocket, and it suddenly dawned on me that I hadn't called mom when I'd shown up.

Oops. "Um…I think I'd better go. But I'll see you around?" I say, standing. He nods. "Sure…whatever your name is." He replied, grinning. I laughed. "It's Clary, whatever your name is." I replied, though I knew his name. But if I said his name he'd want to know _how_ I knew it and that was not something I had the time to get into. "It's Jace." He said. I smiled. "Cool name. So, I'll see you around. Bye Jace!" I said, waving as I left the clearing.

I called mom as soon as I thought I was a safe distance away from Jace's ears. The last thing I needed was for him to hear me calling my mom.

That would be _so _uncool.

**So what did you think? Was it ok? More or **_**less**_**then ok? Review and tell me! Luv ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaaay chapter three! Yay! Um…I don't know what else to say so um…enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

(Jace POV)

When I went back to the Institute I thought about telling Alec about Clary, but then I didn't. For some reason I wanted her to just be mine for awhile. My puzzle to solve, my mystery, _my_ possible friend. I hadn't had anything like that in awhile.

I thought about her a lot that night while I was lying in bed. How could she see me? I _know_ I had a rune on that should have kept her from seeing me. She didn't look like a Shadowhunter; she didn't have any marks and if she _was _a Shadowhunter then wouldn't she recognize me as one and call me out on it? She would have gotten why I had the knife too.

So what was she? She couldn't just be a mundane, and she wasn't a demon. If she even had just one parent with Shadowhunter blood then she would have known about this world, _my _world…or at least I think she would have. Unless her mom doesn't _want _her to know about it and if that's the case then she's probably had no training and hanging around me could be…a bit rough for her.

I sighed. As soon as I think I might make a friend BOOM there's something wrong with the actual friendship. Oh dear Angel, I might actually be forever stuck with just Alec, Izzy, and Max. Oh, the horror!

I laughed quietly and tried to push Clary out of my thoughts. It wasn't easy.

(Clary POV)

The next day after school I was at the park with Simon. We were sitting on one of the benches with our bikes next to us taking a break. We weren't saying anything, just quietly sipping from our water bottles, which was why I was looking at all the other people around us.

That was when I saw a dark haired girl about my age with a tall black haired boy and a blonde haired boy that was only a bit shorter than the black haired boy. I watched them distractedly as they walked. The black haired girl looked over at me with little interest and I saw her eyes slide over to Simon, who was paying no attention to anything around him. Then the black haired boy turned his head in the same direction that the black haired girl did and I jumped. I knew that boy.

It was Alex…No, Alec. He'd been with Jace the first time I'd seen them and so…did that mean that the blonde haired boy was Jace? For some reason I really hope so. The blonde looked over at me and I saw his eyes widen when he recognized me. Yep, that was Jace. He glanced over at Simon and then back at me. I gave him a small, shy wave and I saw him smile a bit. Then they all kept walking and Jace didn't acknowledge me again. "Who are you waving at?" Simon asked. I gestured towards Alec, Jace, and the dark haired girl. "The blonde." I replied.

Simon looked where I'd gestured. "I don't see a blonde." He said. "How can you not see him? He's with the tall black haired boy and the short black haired girl." I said. Simon looked a bit more and then shook his head. "I don't see them." He said. "How can you not see them? They're _right there!_" I exclaimed. "I don't know. Maybe I need new glasses or something." Simon said, shooting me a grin. I giggled. "Yeah, maybe." I said, but in my head I couldn't figure out how he couldn't see them. They weren't that far away. He'd have to be totally _blind _to not see them.

I shook my head and hopped up, grabbing my bike. Simon did the same and we started riding home. I knew Jace was a bit strange-I mean come on, the kid played with knives-but that didn't mean that he was _invisible. _

Huh. Maybe Simon _did_ need new glasses.

I saw Jace the next day. We talked a lot about me; my life and my school. It was almost like he'd never thought of the possibility of going to school. I actually flat out asked why my school interested him so much, and he said that he was home schooled. That interested me, but he didn't say much about it. Just that it was pretty boring.

It continued that way for the whole week. I'd see him at the park after school and he'd ask a lot about me but wouldn't say hardly anything about himself. The only interesting thing that I learned about him was where his name came from-it was the first initials of his first and middle name put together. J+C=Jace. I thought that was pretty cool.

It was on Saturday that I realized I had been changing, getting into different things. I started drawing things like fairies and demon like things and blades and boys with dark hair shooting arrows and simple designs. I don't know where any of it came from. Usually I just drew what I saw, but I'd never really seen any of those things.

Out of those things I drew the designs the most. They fascinated me. I had names for all of them. Speed, sight, healing, fearless…I had a whole sketch book dedicated to them. I wish I knew what they were, if they had any meaning.

I figured out later that day that they _did_ haveto have a meaning.

I was with Jace in the same clearing we always met in, neither of us saying anything. We were sitting in a comfortable silence. He was fiddling with a bow and arrow like the one Alec had had the first time I'd seen them-in fact it wouldn't surprise me if it _was _the same one-and I was flipping through the sketch book that had all of my designs in them.

I saw him get up out of the corner of my eye and I watched as he drew an arrow, pulled the bow back, and shot it. It embedded into a tree across the clearing and he nodded in approval.

Ok, whatever, by this point I'd gotten used to things like that. But it was what I noticed about _him _when he did that that _really _surprised me. On the back of his right hand was a mark that looked a lot like the 'sight' design I'd drawn. I felt my eyes widen and he looked down at me. "What? Are you just insanely impressed or did I do something wrong?" He asks with a small smile on his face. I blinked and shook my head.

"Neither…er, no offense. That was cool. But have you _always _had that?" I ask, motioning to his hand. "Had what?" He asks. I sigh in exasperation, walk over to him, and grab his right hand. "_This._" I say. He blinked. "Oh, that? Um…" He said.

(Jace POV)

Oops. I didn't know she could see that, as in my clairvoyance rune. I couldn't tell her what it really was, so I'd better think up an excuse really freaking fast.

"Um…no. It's temporary. I just put it on earlier today." I lied. I silently cursed myself. I could usually lie better than that, make the lie sound more convincing. I don't know why I couldn't _now. _She gave me a look and then shoved her sketch book into my hands. "Really? Is that what it is?" She asks.

I looked down at the book to see…ah. Well, there screws that lie. She had the rune drawn out on the page and underneath it she'd written 'sight'.

Yup. Clary was not just a normal girl.

"So tell me the truth Jace, what is that?" She asks. I take a deep breath and breathe a laugh. "Take a seat Clary. This could take awhile."

**Well…that didn't turn out as planned but ah well I still like it :) What about you? Did **_**you **_**like it? Review and let me know! Oh and by the way I'm not sure if the 'sight' rune or whatever is what goes on the back of a Shadowhunter's hand that's just what I said so don't kill me if it's not correct! Anyway review! Love yall!**

**~Kenzie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yaaaay chappie four! Sooo exciting, isn't it? …Let's just pretend it is, ok? XD Enjoy**

**Chapter Four**

(Jace POV)

"Ok…so what you're saying is…that you are a Nighthunter and…" "Shadowhunter." I corrected, interrupting her. She shot me a look and I held my hands up, muttering 'sorry, please do continue'. She rolled her eyes before she continued. "Right. Anyway, so you're a _Shadowhunter. _And that means that you protect the…mundies…from the demons…Am I getting this right?" She asked. "Uh…yeah." I said. When she said it that way, it sounded like total bull. "Er…right. That doesn't make _any _sense." She said. I sighed and ran one of my hands through my hair. Did I expect this to make any sense to her? No, I didn't. But I didn't know how to make it any easier to understand.

"Right. Well…that's about all there is to it, really, so I don't know what else to tell you." I said. She gazed at me for a second. "Ok…so you're twelve and you kill _demons?" _She asked, her voice filled with something like concern. I laughed. _That's _what she was worried about? She had to be crazy. "No. I'm still training." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh. Wait…none of your siblings are…fighting yet are they?" She asked, her eyes searching mine. I didn't see why she cared, it's not like she knew either Alec or Isabelle. "Well…Alec does sometimes, but mostly he just stays with me and Isabelle. And Isabelle's still training; just like me." "Oh…well good. So…what do you think this makes me?" She asked.

I shrugged; I didn't have a clue. "No idea. I guess you could have some Shadowhunter blood in you. You've never been trained or anything? This is the first you've heard of all this?" She shook her head, her red curls flying. "No. I didn't have a clue about any of this." Too my surprise, she didn't sound creeped out or anything like that. She just sounded confused. I admired that. Anyone else most likely would have been afraid. "Oh. Well, when did you start drawing all of these ruins?" I asked her. She shot me a glare. "A few days after I met _you." _Oh. Well, that…made no sense. But I guess this was my fault now. "Um…sorry? That's weird. It's not like being around me would have triggered anything…I think…" I said uncertainly. "Oh wow. Well it better not have. I actually like you a bit. I don't want to have to kill you." She said, giving me a small smile. I grinned at her. "Oh jeez. Well then let's hope this isn't my fault. I kind of like living, thank you very much."

(Clary POV)

My head was spinning because of all that he'd just told me, and he still managed to make me smile. I don't know how he did it. If anyone else had told me all this, I would have thought they were crazy, but for some reason when Jace said it, it made perfect sense.

"Ok then. Fingers crossed." I said, grinning. He snickered and teasingly pushed me, so I pushed him back. He gently tugged on one of my curls and then he lay down on the short grass, his gold eyes thoughtful. I watched him and waited for him to say something. "Hey, I guess you don't have a blade or anything to keep with you, right?" He asked eventually. I gave him a weird look. "Of course not. Why?" "Didn't think so. That makes me nervous. So I am going to give you," He pulled the same small blade he always had with him out of his pocket, "this." "But then you won't have one." I said, looking at the tiny knife warily. He breathed a laugh. "Clary, I have about a thousand of these things lying around where I live. Just take it, and be careful please. I don't need you bleeding all over me." He said sarcastically.

I gave him a look, took the blade, and twirled it between my fingers. As odd as it was, having that thing in my hands felt very natural. "So…why did you just give me this?" I asked, looking at the blade. "Because now that I know that you aren't just a normal little thing, I think that you should have something that you can protect yourself with." He explained. "_Little?" _I snapped. He laughed, his eyes lighting up. "Is that really all that you can think about? That I called you _little?" _He asked, chuckling. I slipped the blade into my pocket and smacked him arm. "_Yes. _I am not little." I snapped. "Actually Clary, you are." He said.

I tackled him, pinning his arms above his head. He looked up at me, eyes bright. "You do realize that I could easily flip you off me, right?" He asked cockily. "No you couldn't." I said, though I knew he probably could. "Yes I could. I mean you're just so little…" He said, smirking and teasing me. I glared at him and he flipped me, gently holding my hands above my head. "Told you so." He said softly, a gentle smile on his face. I felt my breath catch in my throat. The way that the sun was hitting his eyes basically made them glow, and he looked so…well, beautiful.

"Off. Now." I replied. He laughed and rolled off of me. I sat up and looked down at him. He had his arms above his head and his legs crossed at the ankles; a far too cocky position for my liking. But at the same time, it was kind of amusing. Jace in general was kind of amusing. I stretched my arms over my head and got up. "Ok, well I'm going home. I've had about enough of you for today." I said, trying to be serious, but I couldn't keep a smile off my face. He pouted. "You mean you didn't enjoy your time with me today?" He asked, sitting up. "No. I never enjoy my time with you." I replied teasingly. "Oh…I'm hurt…" He mumbled. I laughed. "Later Jace."

Right before I left the clearing I turned around. "Hey, what do I do if something attacks me?" I asked. He breathed a laugh, a sarcastic grin on his face. "You stab it repeatedly and then run away screaming 'Jace, save me'." I gave him a look as a grin spread across my face. "Right. Ok, that's what I'll do. Oh, and thanks for the knife." I said. He shrugged. "You're welcome. I'd give you a hug or something, because I'm pretty sure that's what friends do when they say goodbye to each other, but I'm too lazy to get up." I rolled my eyes, walked over to him, gave him a quick hug, and ran off. "Bye!" I called over my shoulder.

I could hear him laughing as I left, and it made me smile. I liked Jace a lot. I didn't even care if he was a weird Nighthunter thing, he was still cool. And well…cute.

(Jace POV)

"Hey. Where ya been?" Alec asked, looking up from whatever he was reading when I barged into his room. I flopped down on his bed next to him. "Places. Hey, have you ever known someone who's like us but didn't know it for about…eh, ten years?" I asked. He gave me a weird look. "Huh?" I shook my head and waved it away. "Never mind. Hey, do you wanna do something? I need something to do." I said quickly. "Er…sure…what do you want to do?" He asked, still giving me a look. "Don't know. Doesn't matter. Anything." "Ok…well we could spar or something but…" "Perfect! Let's go." I interrupted, getting up off his bed.

If it got intense enough, the sparring might get Clary off my mind. And that was the point; I wanted to get her out of my head. I didn't like liking her as much as I did. I couldn't get too attached to her. It wasn't safe.

For her _or _for me.

**Wow…worst chapter ever XD But oh well, I kinda really wanted to update, and I don't have anything planned out of this story, so I figured 'why not'. :D Ok, so review and tell me what you think? Love yall :)**

**~Kenzie**


End file.
